


Something New

by claimingtheanonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Frottage, Goth Shiro (Voltron), Jealous Shiro (Voltron), Jock Keith (Voltron), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, authority kink, it's a new thing for them, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claimingtheanonymous/pseuds/claimingtheanonymous
Summary: It's hot. Too hot to be watching your boyfriend get patted down by some stupid frat boy on the football field. So Shiro's got to make a scene.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 189





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Based on https://twitter.com/effitsfranki Goth!Shiro Jock!Keith amazing artwork!! Let me know what you think!!

It’s a scorcher of a day on the college campus and it’s not exactly where Shiro wanted to be, maybe he could have gone to the beach, or spent the day at a quiet park with a book. No, instead he was sat in a shitty deck chair while his jock boyfriend ran up and down a field, in the midday summer heat with his frat brothers.

It was a friendly match against another frat from campus, just a way to spend the day avoiding any college work and enjoy the sun. When Keith had called to see what he was doing that day, this hadn’t really been what he’d had in mind, not that he wasn’t enjoying the show that his boyfriend was putting on for him and the other spectators who had gathered around the makeshift game with drinks, music and energy .

Shiro sat beside Matt and Pidge who had also been dragged to watch the game and they all noticed the way Keith was causing a scene, with his hair falling loose from his ponytail, the way the sweat made dripping off him made his muscle tee cling to those godly abs. And those shorts! 

“Please stop ogling your boyfriend in front of us. It’s disgusting.” Pidge says, breaking Shiro’s descent into indecent thoughts.

“Yeah come on Shiro, pull yourself together.” Matt says gleefully from the other side of Pidge, eyebrows wiggling up and down suggestively. “You’re practically drooling.”

“You and half of campus gathered around watching these idiots.” Pidge continues on, eyes still on the screen in front of her, eyes never wavering behind those large, round glasses.

“Can you blame them?” Shiro asks, eyes flitting back to where Keith is running up the field, eyes focused on his task, muscles flexing with each pounding step he takes across the field. He’s a sight to behold when he’s playing, all cock-sure attitude, muscles and gorgeous face - even when there’s dirt on his cheek.

“Gross.” Pidge remarks once again, before reaching out and punching Shiro’s arm with their tiny fist. “Ouch.” They complain shaking off their hand and pouting.

“Serves you right Pidgeon. You know my boy is stacked.” Matt jokes, flexing his non-existent muscles to the crowds of people around them that are paying him no attention, but cheering on the boys playing on the field.

-

The game goes on into the afternoon, Shiro has eaten some kind girls shared BBQ chicken, drank a few beers, re-applied his sunscreen and peeled off his layers until he’s only in his string vest, tattoos darkening his skin in the summer sun and his nipple rings glinting. 

He’s not kept score very well. Doesn’t really understand the game all that well but Keith makes it interesting. Especially when he lifts his arms up in victory showing Shiro and the spectators a delectably pale strip of his toned stomach, smile lighting up his entire face while bumping against the bodies of his frat brothers. Shiro can’t take his eyes from him, adores watching sharp white teeth show underneath his plump lips, the way he wipes the sweat from his brow with the hem of his t-shirt. Watches the way his brothers hands slap his back good naturedly and pull him against them in those annoyingly so-called masculine hugs. That is until one celebratory embrace catches Shiro’s eye, and not in a good way.

It’s a tanned hand that catches Keith by the hip, squeezing and sliding across his shorts and just beneath Keith’s t-shirt where its ridden up. Their skin together looks pretty, tanned against pale as it slips around Keith before pulling him chest to chest with the boy. A pretty boy but nowhere near as good looking as Keith, no way near good enough for Keith. 

Shiro’s still sat in his seat but the can in his hand is crumpled slightly beneath his clenched fist and he can feel how tense he is as he watches the boy whisper in Keith’s ear, lips near caressing his boyfriends ear, in a way that Shiro loves to do, loves the way it makes Keith shiver and whine.

The pair are turning on the spot, still patting at one another as they sway, the boys lips still moving too close to Keith’s ear for Shiro to handle properly. But then those lips have moved beyond Shiro’s line of sight and he meets Keith’s gaze. Eyes that light up momentarily at the sight of Shiro, only momentarily because he must see the way that Shiro is holding himself, must notice the way he and the boy are clinging to one another. 

Keith freezes up in an instant, eyes going wide and mumbling something to his frat brother, who lets him go and looks around confused before his eyes land where Keith is looking. Right on Shiro. The boy has the nerve to wave, a friendly smile on his face as he does so before patting Keith on the shoulders once more and practically skipping away into the arms of a large midfielder.

Shiro can see the way Keith is flushing from across the field, see’s the difference between the heat and exertion colouring his cheeks and the embarrassment and longing that fills his cheekbones in the most delicious way. Watches how his chest turns slightly blotchy under the heat of Shiro’s stare. 

Shiro places the can of beer down beside his deckchair before he raises a hand to gesture Keith to him, a finger beckoning his boyfriend who moves slow, as though under a spell, across the field and ignoring the team mates and rivals who greet him in passing.

Shiro moistens his lips as Keith stands before him, above him, casting a shadow over his face so that Keith looks like an angel, sunlight surrounding him.

“Who was that?” Shiro asks with no greeting or smile, lets his eyes roll past his boyfriend to see that boy flinging himself about stupidly on the field. His eyes find Keith’s again and he raises his eyebrows expectantly as he waits for Keith.

“H-he’s just a frat brother. A freshman.” He stutters out, hand moving from his side to cup his elbow in an act of agitation, picking at the muck that’s gathered there during the game.

“His name?” Shiro asks.

“Lance.” Keith answers right away under Shiro’s commanding tone, eyes skittering from the floor to Shiro. “I-I know what it looked like-” He begins before Shiro cuts in.

“And what did it look like?” Shiro cocks his head to the side, still seated in his chair and completely in control.

“He...you...I don’t know.” Keith’s stumbling over his words, rocking onto his heels and looking at Shiro through his eyelashes.

“Jesus fucking christ.” Pidge chimes in loudly with an exhale and the slamming of their laptop. “I’m out. See you guys later.” They say before stalking away, not that Shiro lets his gaze wander from Keith’s.

“My cue to leave too I guess. Can’t handle this sexual energy right now.” Matt says before getting up and making his way somewhere else that Shiro isn’t currently interested in.

He’s interested in the way Keith is reacting to his jealousy, his tone, his authority. He’s interested in the meek nature Keith’s taken on, so different from the cocky Keith he was only moments ago and who Shiro is used to. Not that it’s a bad thing, in fact at that moment, it’s everything that Shiro wants.

Keith is staring at the floor in silence while his frat brothers begin to party behind him, creating a cacophony of noise as the drinks begin to be poured. 

“I re-realise that it looked...like we...he’s just like that.” Keith sighed in annoyance over his own lack of speech. “He’s touchy feely and-and stupid and it gets on my nerves most of the time.” Keith tells Shiro with a lame shrug of his shoulders.

“Is that so?” Shiro asks, moving for the first time since he caught Keith’s eyes, leaning forward and resting his chin on his hand, looking up to Keith almost from directly below his boyfriend, face only inches from his crotch.

Keith swallows thickly before nodding down at Shiro.

“But you don’t mind me touching you?” Shiro asks still looking up at Keith from his seat.

“N-n-no.” 

Shiro smiles at Keith sweetly before dropping his hands to take ahold of Keith’s calves, fingers digging into the taut muscles for a moment before slipping them up and up, skimming over the sensitive skin behind his knee making Keith’s leg jump. Along the back of his thighs Shiro revels in the feel of the thick hair there, making little circles with his fingertips and making Keith huff out the breath he’d been holding as Shiro touches and caresses his boyfriend while the sun continues to beat down on them.

“You don’t mind my touching you because your mine, right?” Shiro asks fingers moving ever so slightly higher, just beneath the bottom of his shorts, tickling at Keith, teasing him enough that Shiro can see the beginnings of a chub beneath the too tight shorts Keith insists on wearing all the time.

“Shiro.” Keith whines out quietly, looking over his shoulder to see who, if anyone, has noticed Shiro’s fondling. Not that Shiro cares, he wants them to see. Wants them to notice how Keith is leaning into Shiro’s touch and how willingly he offers himself.

“What baby?” Shiro asks as he lets his fingers straighten out underneath his shorts, feeling the curve of Keith’s ass just underneath his fingertips.

“Come on.” Keith moans out again, not moving but jerking his head towards where the changing rooms are, where the showers are, where Shiro could ruin him.

With a grin, Shiro stands and takes hold of Keith’s hand, marching across the field with a half hard Keith following along behind him and the eyes of jealous spectators following them.

-

The changing rooms are just as Shiro remembered, a little smelly and not the cleanest but they’d do just as they’d done before.

Keith’s up against his back the moment they step foot into the empty changing rooms, his half hard cock pressing against Shiro’s ass, fingers slipping around to his front and making their way through the net holes in his top and plucking at the rings that pull at his nipples in a wonderful way.

“Mmm baby that feels so good.” Shiro tells Keith, letting his ass push back onto Keith’s hardening crotch as Keith continues to manipulate Shiro’s nipple rings between his long fingers. “But I’m meant to be touching you. Making you forget that boys simple touches, getting rid of his handprints from your body, making sure you know that you are mine.” Shiro growls out in the end, taking hold of Keith’s now stilled fingers and turning himself around so that he’s looking at him.

Keith’s pupils are blown wide, nearly taking over the colour that had first made Shiro stop and stare, his hair is mussed from the game, hair band barely in control and his cheeks still flushed though less from exertion and more from the straining hard on he’s sporting in his shorts.

“You know I’m yours.” Keith whispers out breathily still on edge, eyes flitting from Shiro’s whenever their gazes meet.

“I’m going to make sure you know it baby.” Shiro tells Keith as he drops his prosthetic to cup Keith’s cock through his shorts, bunching up the material and stroking his boyfriend as best as he can. His other hand grips at the nape of Keith’s neck, pulling him forward so that their teeth clack against the other before lips find purchase and they’re trading hot breathy moans into one anothers’ mouths.

Shiro’s hand falls from holding Keith to him, only when he’s sure he won’t pull away. The way Keith’s pressed up against him and licking into Shiro’s mouth tells Shiro how happy he is with the current predicament. Shiro’s hand slips down the length of Keith’s spine, slow and steady before he takes hold of one hand and pulls it behind Keith’s back. 

“Give me your other hand.” Shiro requests in a tone of voice he’s never really used on Keith before, one that’s laid dormant until now.

Keith whimpers and continues to mouth against Shiro’s lips while he moves his other arm behind his back and into Shiro’s large, waiting grasp.

“Good boy.” Shiro praises, rearranging Keith’s wrists in his hold until he’s sure he’s got them secure. Keith’s breath is sharp against Shiro’s lips as he begins to rut forward against Shiro’s jeans, desperate to gain friction, desperate for attention. But it’s not what he wants, or not enough because he’s making little noises of displeasure and biting at Shiro’s bottom lip, pulling at it with his teeth to the point where it almost hurts.

Shiro pulls at Keith’s trapped arms making his mouth open in surprise and a bratty “hey” slip from his tongue before he can think better of it. Shiro cocks his head to the side and grins at Keith, flexing his fingers over the captive ones in his grasp.

“Thought you were going to be a good boy?” Shiro questions as he moves a thigh to rest just against Keith’s cock.

Keith bucks his hips into the thigh and sighs out a moan. “Please Shiro.” Keith hisses as he moves his hips awkwardly against the thigh that’s not quite in the right position for him to ride it.

“You’ve got to show me how good you can be.” Shiro tells him pointedly removing his thigh completely and leaning back in to kiss Keith deeply, causing them to stumble back into the lockers with a clatter.

“What do you want?” Keith asks desperately while Shiro moves from his lips to his neck, biting at the exposed skin and making sure to leave marks behind so that everyone out on the field will see what they were doing. “Tell me what to do.”

Shiro stops for a moment, lips stilled against Keith’s neck as he takes in what Keith said and the way he said it, desperate and nervous.

“You want me to boss you around baby?” Shiro asks gently, lips moving once again on the sensitive skin of his neck and feels the jerky bob of his boyfriend's throat before the nodding motion of his head.

Shiro stands upright, arms letting go of Keiths and coming up to rest on the locker doors either side of Keith’s head. He meets Keith’s wide eyed gaze and can’t help but smile at how pretty he looks with his lips plump and pink, flushed and mussed as he is. 

“On your knees.” Shiro says quietly into the empty changing rooms and even though it was softly spoken, it worked its way around the room making Shiro feel a little exposed to the world and thoughts of someone walking in on them, on captain Keith Kogane on his knees with a cock in his mouth only makes him harder.

Keith complied quickly, dropping onto the dirty floor with his eyes still glued on Shiro and making no further movement, waiting for his next orders. Shiro almost shivers as he realises it.

“Undo my pants.” He tells Keith, leaning forward on his arms to get a better view of those long, skilled fingers working at the button of his tight, black jeans and then the zipper. Keith halts again, fingers resting on his crotch but not touching where Shiro wants him to touch and not moving to do so, not without a command. “Take out my cock baby.” His voice is husky and raw from the want that’s beginning to bubble in his veins. “That’s it, good boy.” He praises as Keith reaches beneath the waistband of his briefs and pulls him from his constraint, fingers clenching over the hard muscle in a way that makes Shiro buck forward involuntarily. “Fuck.”

Shiro watches as Keith looks from his cock and back up to meet Shiro’s eye, waiting for his next instruction, wanting to be told what to do. The solid tent in his shorts told Shiro that Keith was getting off on it too, being submissive to him, being told what to do and that only had Shiro hotter under the collar.

“Put me in your mouth.” Shiro breathes out raggedly, fingers clenching to fists against the metal of the lockers that are keeping him upright as he watches Keith open his mouth obscenely wide to take Shiro’s girth between his lips. Keith makes a show of laving his tongue over the head before taking as much of him as possible into his mouth and then stopping there, eyes looking up at Shiro through the loose hair that’s framing his face, eyes watchful and waiting. 

Shiro waits a beat to breathe deeply and take in the feeling of Keith’s wet mouth surrounding his cock. He looks down and sees the way that Shiro stretches his lips, the way his mouth is full and there’s still some of his cock not in that delectable mouth.

“I’m going to fuck you like this...ok?” He turns the command into a question after he says it, wanting Keith’s permission, wanting to know that he and Keith are still on the same page with wherever this is going to take them.

Keith’s answer comes in the form of a muffled moan that shoots vibrations into Shiro’s very core as Keith shuffles slightly on his knees, bringing himself closer to Shiro’s body, hands moving to rest against his calves to hold himself upright.

“Good boy. I’m going to fuck you so good.” Shiro tells him and watches as Keith settles himself before him, slackening his jaw as much as possible for Shiro. 

Shiro begins slowly, small pulses that make him moan aloud, his hips are moving carefully, slowly pushing his cock into Keith’s mouth an increment more each time until Shiro is hitting Keith’s throat, bringing glistening tears to Keith’s eyes and a muffled whine.

“Yes baby. You take me so well.” Shiro pants out as he continues to fuck into Keith’s mouth. “No one else can take me like this and you can’t take anyone else like this cause I’ve ruined them all for you. You take my cock so well and so pretty baby.” Shiro mumbles out as he eyes the drool dripping down Keith’s chin and down his cock, coating the front of his jeans.

“Yes baby. I love it. You love it. Don’t you. Like me taking control. Using you.” His hips are moving rapidly between Keith’s limp lips and the wet sounds from Keith’s throat and mouth are pushing Shiro to the edge. “Oh baby. You’re so hot. So hot, god I want to come.” He groans loudly as he quickens his pace again before pulling himself from Keith’s mouth completely, squeezing the base of his cock to hold off his orgasm, grunting as the feeling slips away and the sight of Keith only adding to the heat in his belly that wants a release.

On his knees still, Keith looks as though he’s been fucked ragged, his hair is basically completely loose and there are tear tracks from the cock in his throat running through the muck on his cheeks. But it’s his mouth; open wide still and slack jawed that makes Shiro want to take hold of his cock and work himself till he spills all over that pretty pink tongue that’s still on show for Shiro to see the mess he’s made.

“Fuck.” Shiro groans as he releases the stranglehold on his cock and strokes it so slowly that he knows he won’t come but enough to keep him going, keep that heat burning through his veins. “Baby get up.” He insists and Keith stumbles to his feet, knees red from the ground and shorts as tight as ever, giving Shiro the perfect view of his hard cock through the thin material.

Keith stands before him, not embarrassed in the slightest and Shiro grins at him before he takes Keith’s face between his hands and kisses him hard. Keith is trying to rock forward against him, his cock knocking softly against Shiro’s as Shiro presses his tongue into Keith’s mouth, tasting him deeply as they rock together.

“Ta-Takashi please.” Keith hums out into the quiet of the changing room. “Fuck me.” He groans hands gripping at Shiro’s hips harshly.

“I thought you were doing what I said.” Shiro questions as he bites at Keith’s lower lip as a reprimand.

“Like you don’t want to fuck me Shiro.” Keith says with a biting laugh that earns him a swat to his ass, making him yelp and press full bodied against Shiro.

“Bad boy.” Shiro hums rubbing at the spot he’d just hit and pressing Keith’s hips right against his own and groaning gently at the friction.

“Shiro.” Keith whines fingers digging into his hips harshly.

“Ok, ok baby. You got lube hanging about in here?” Shiro asks feeling the way the room clears of the heated, heady atmosphere a little, letting in their usual personalities, the Keith that Shiro fell for.

“Oh yeah cause that’s what this room is for Takashi. Fucking. No! I don’t have any lube here.” He says heatedly pushing at Shiro and then pulling his shorts down, cock springing free as he shirks his boxers off too. “You’ll just have to fuck my thighs or something.” He says coming forward again, closing the distance as his stupid muscle vest top gets flung to a far corner of the changing room.

“Is that right baby?” Shiro says as his fingers slip over Keith’s ass, fingers dancing across the cheeks. “I thought maybe you’d have thought to keep some here after last time.” Shiro’s whispering into Keith’s ear while his fingers continue to wander, gently mapping out his soft, smooth skin.

Keith huffs a laugh before turning around in Shiro’s arms and pressing his ass back into Shiro’s cock, both of them groaning at the feeling of skin to skin contact. Shiro takes hold of Keith’s hips then, holding them still against him and moving his cock between his legs, making it push up against Keith’s balls.

“Fuck.” Keith moans loudly leaning his hands heavily onto the lockers and sticking his hips out, displaying himself Shiro.

“Thighs tight together.” Shiro demands while he spits into his palm and licks at his fingers before coating his cock in the gathered wetness. “Ungh baby you’re so hot.” Shiro tells Keith as he slots his cock back between Keith’s thighs, hands gripping Keith’s hips before slamming his hips forward hard, filling the room with the distinct sound of skin against skin.

The both groan as they move together, moving harder and faster sending Shiro spiralling. That is until he spots Keith’s hand reaching for his own cock. He slows down and smacks at the hand before it can take ahold. Instead he slides his own hand up the front of Keith’s body as he continues to move between his thighs, Keith’s hand repositioning onto the lockers for balance. Shiro reaches for Keith’s jaw and takes into his grasp, fingers moving to dip between parted, panting lips, dipping into the wetness within and coating the three fingers he’s put into Keith’s mouth.

Keith’s groaning around the fingers and a wet popping sound occurs when Shiro slips them free and moves to take hold of Keith’s cock in his own wet grasp. 

“Yes! Yes!” Keith shouts out as his hips begin to buck into Shiro’s large grip, Shiro’s own hips stuttering before he’s coming between Keith’s thighs. His hand must tighten of Keith because the next minute Keith is coming hard and fast into Shiro’s fist and over the lockers where it joins Shiro’s own load.

It takes a moment to back to themselves, as it usually does and then they’re laughing at the splatters of come over the locker doors, Keith laughing harder and harder.

“What?” Shiro asks as he tucks himself back into his pants.

“Th-that’s Lance’s locker! Oh god I can’t breathe.” He says as continues to laugh loudly, butt naked in the middle of the changing rooms. And Shiro can’t help but laugh along with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Claimingtheanon)!!!


End file.
